Scream
Scream is one of the singles from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, and the ninth song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton. This song is a highly modified version of the song Say It Right by Nelly Furtado. High School Musical 3: Senior Year This song touches on the issue of Troy having to choose between the path in life that his dad wants him to take (playing basketball) versus choosing something that he wants (stage, music, and Gabriella). Troy is confused. He wants to follow his own dreams: "the ball's in my hand". The beginning of the scene shows him on the basketball court, but he finishes the sequence on the stage and literally screams. He doesn't just want to be Troy the basketball player. But more importantly, he doesn't want to be away from Gabriella as "nothing works without her". He makes a decision that will affect his life not long after this scene. Lyrics The day a door is closed The echoes fill your soul They won't say which way to go Just trust your heart To find you're here for Open another door But I'm not sure anymore It's just so hard Voices in my head Tell me they know best Got me on the edge They're pushin', pushin', They're pushin' I know they've got a plan But the balls in my hands This time it's man-to-man, I'm driving, fighting inside (A world that's upside down) It's spinning faster What do I do now? Without you? I don't know, where to go What's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream! I'm kicking down the walls I gotta make 'em fall Just break through 'em all I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna Fight to find myself Me, and no one else Which way? I can't tell, I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a (Road that I should take) I should, turn right or left it . . . It's like nothing works Without you I don't know, where to go What's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream! Yeah, the clock's runnin' down, Hear the crowd gettin' loud! I'm consumed by the sound! Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out! You can do it, You can do it! I don't know, where to go What's the right team? I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream! I don't know, where to go What's the right team? I want my own thing. I want my own thing! I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean? I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream! Ohh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Appearances *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton